1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pinwheel, and more particularly to a pinwheel with a generator.
2. Description of Related Art
A pinwheel is a popular toy for children and substantially comprises a body with multiple blades rotatably mounted on a rod. However, the conventional pinwheel cannot provide sound or light, and the visual effect of the pinwheel is just only provided by the appearance of the pinwheel itself. The visual appearance of the pinwheel is not versatile, and the fun of playing the pinwheel is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pinwheel with a generator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pinwheel with a generator to generate electricity when the pinwheel rotates so as to improve the decorative appearance of the pinwheel. The pinwheel has a body, multiple lighting devices, a securing base, a securing cap and a generator. Multiple blades extend outward from the body and each has a lighting device mounted on the blade. The securing base and the securing cap are securely attached to the body to receive the generator. The generator has an annular coil seat and an annular permanent magnet. The annular coil seat is securely mounted between the securing base and the securing cap. A winding is wound around the coil seat and has two ends respectively connected to two electrodes of the lighting devices. The annular permanent magnet is rotatably mounted between the securing base and the securing cap and in a center of the coil seat. A gap is defined between the outer periphery of the permanent magnet and the inner periphery of the coil seat. Accordingly, the electrical power will be generated when the body rotates and the lighting devices will light. The fun of playing the pinwheel is improved in relation to the prior art.